Family Is Everything
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: A little continuation from How Could I Want You More...enjoy my lovlies xxx


**Just a little continuation of How Could I Want You More…enjoy xx**

…

 **Bruce Banner/Tony Stark**

…

 _ **6 months**_

...

1am and Tony was standing in the doorway of the nursery, watching his husband as he cradled their small daughter in his arms as she cried and cried. Bruce was singing softly to her as he tried to soothe her but her cries on became louder. Tony walked in to the room, coming to stand at Bruce's side, a hand coming to rest on the small of his back. Bruce turned and offered a small smile as he continued to sway Kayla from side to side.

"She won't stop…I've tried rocking her to sleep, singing to her, feeding her…nothing's working."

"Here, give her to me."

Bruce placed her in Tony's arms, her cries never stopping as Bruce ran a hand over his face, trying to stay alert.

"What's wrong little girl mmmm, you gotta sleep kiddo, your daddy's need sleep too."

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital."

"Bruce, she's not warm…she doesn't have a temperature."

"I'm gonna phone Helen…ask her opinion."

"It's 1am, she'll be sleeping."

"I can't sit back and do nothing Tony…listen to her."

Tony nodded his head as Bruce left the room to make the phone call. Tony took a seat in the rocking chair, hoping it might calm her but to no avail. When Bruce came back, Tony was back on his feet, pacing back and forth with Kayla.

"Well…what did the doc say?"

Tony watched as Bruce came over, leaning over Kayla and opening her mouth a little with his finger.

"What are you…"

"Ssssh, give me a minute." Bruce said.

Tony rolled his eyes as he watched Bruce examine Kayla's mouth, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"My god she's right?"

"Right about what? What's going on…Bruce?"

"She's teething."

"Teething…of course. So what do we do?"

"She said to try a frozen washcloth or to put one of her chew toys in the refrigerator to chill."

"Okay, so we do that…doesn't brandy work too."

"Yeah she said no to that one, apparently it can be poisonous to babies. I'll go put the toy in the refrigerator and a cloth in the freezer; one has to at least work right."

…

It was nearing 4am when Kayla finally settled, Bruce and Tony were on the couch, Kayla in Bruce's arms as his head lay on Tony's shoulder.

"She's finally out." He said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Tony leaned down, placing a kiss to the top of Bruce's head as the younger man leaned in to the kiss.

"I'm not good at this parenting thing." Bruce added.

"Hey, don't say things like that. You're a fantastic father."

"I didn't even know my own daughter was teething for god sake."

"Well neither did I, so if you're crap at this then so am I."

"Tony I…"

"We're new at this…we learn a long the way. No parent knows what to do the first time around…you pick it up along the way. That's why we have doctors and help lines and stuff."

"I wish my mom and dad were here, they'd have known what to do."

"Yeah, mine to I guess."

"Do you miss them, your parents?"

"Everyday, though I know I never told them just how much I loved them. I was never any good at all that lovey dovey stuff, not until I met you." He smiled.

"I brought out the softer side of you did I?" He smiled

"I guess you did."

"I really never thought you'd want her…when we found out I was pregnant with her."

"Are you kidding me, all of this…I never thought in a million years I'd ever have all of this. A husband, a daughter….a family. I wouldn't change it for the world and anyway, you were sexy as hell when you were pregnant with Kayla."

"Oh yeah, so that's how you want me is it…barefoot and pregnant." He smirked.

"I wouldn't mind…seriously, I know how much you wanted her, how much kids meant to you, especially after finding out you were capable after the docs said you couldn't. I'm open to more kids in the future if it's something you want to do again."

"Yeah."

"Sure…I just didn't think you'd want too."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well…you spent so much time worrying in case Hulk made an appearance…"

"That was before I knew I could finally control him, with your help and the team."

"And then…"

"What...Tony?"

"You were in so much pain having her, worse than when to transgress in to the big guy. Not being able to help you….it killed me."

"But you did help me, you never left my side. You encouraged me at every step. I do want more kids Tony; I'd happily go through it all again, knowing you were right there with me."

"Well…let's get this one on the mend first shall we and then we'll see."

"I should put her to bed."

"Come on, I'll help…then we sleep."

"Tony…"

"Mmmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tony smiled, standing a pressing a kiss to Bruce's lips.

…

 _ **1 year later**_

 _ **Christmas Day**_

…

"Bruce…you nearly ready?" Tony yelled from his place on the sofa as Kayla sat on the floor playing with her many toys she'd received.

"Coming…."

Kayla was hugging a big stuffed bear close to her as Bruce came in and sat down beside Tony, a small smile on his face.

"She likes the bear huh?"

"Yeah, I get the feeling she's taking it with her."

"Teeeedddy." Kayla laughed.

"You ready to go to Auntie Tasha's kiddo." Tony smiled at her.

"Tashhhh."

"That's right, Auntie Tash. So, you ready to go."

"Yeah all set, but before we…I have something for you." Bruce smiled.

"We already exchanged presents."

"Yeah I know, but…this is just a little something extra."

"What is it?"

"I hate when people ask that…open it and find out."

Tony took the long thin box from Bruce and begun unwrapping it, his eyes going wide as he looked inside before looking up at Bruce who had tears in his eyes.

"Are you serious…I mean, you're absolutely sure?" Tony asked.

"One hundred percent, do you think you can wait another 7 months?"

"Are you kidding me, come here."

Tony moved and gathered Bruce in his arms before kissing him.

"Dadddyyyy."

Tony picked up Kayla and sat her on his knee; his free hand going around Bruce's back, bringing him in close to them.

"Hey kiddo, guess what…looks like you're gonna get a little brother or sister soon…what do you think about that huh." Tony grinned.

"You're happy?"

"Never been happier Bruce…I love you both so much…well the three of you now, I guess." He beamed.

"We love you too…don't we Kayla."

"Dadddy." Kayla giggled as she got back down on the floor as Bruce leaned in and covered Tony's lips, as Tony's hand found it's way to Bruce's abdomen.

"7 months…I can't wait."

"I know, neither can I."

"To family."

"Family." Bruce smiled, kissing his husband.

…

-Fin


End file.
